Talk:Viktor/@comment-9048637-20140404035833/@comment-4091261-20140420203852
Don't think of , in other words , as something to build yourself around. Think of it as a tool to adapt to your enemy. In other words, build whichever upgrade is best suited to fight your lane. That said, there needs a change. Augment: Death should not be the focus of Viktor. Heck it's even in his recommended build last I checked. So you propose to change his Augment:Power or his ? For the purpose of Augment:Power to fight against poking lanes, it fits the role perfectly even with its base numbers because lets face it, who builds health regen in a magic build? The versatility of with his augments is perfectly fine as well seeing as though Augment: Death does nothing in terms of boosting the effectiveness of other than increasing damage output. (which is what makes Augment: Death so ridiculously powerful already) His ult actually balances the three augments. If you can't catch up Augment:Power. If you want to lock them in place to pull of more damage Augment:Gravity. If you want to do more damage to compensate for the fact that they can easily get away from your then Augment: Death. So what exactly is 's problem? He seems so balanced everywhere but Augment: Death is default for him. Strangely enough, it's . Not Augment:Gravity but the ability itself. Each augment actually augments the ability and gives it a new trait. Except Augment:Gravity... Is the range boost bad? No by all means it's great. It's just that with Augment: Death he can still use for the same purpose as Augment:Gravity, to lock his enemy down. Granted he has to get closer to his enemy, but with the damage he deals, they should be too afraid to fight him. And why are they too afraid to fight him? Because if they go anywhere near him, he will simply slap a and melt their face away. There really is no incentive to get Augment:Power because of one thing, it's mediocre range. So Augment:Power is anti-poke. Well what's the point of anti-poke if you can't poke back? It's so difficult to use the effect of Augment:Power offensively because of the range making it extraordinarily unappealing. So my conclusion is a simple one. Exchange the range boost with and while enhancing the ability itself with Augment:Gravity by perhaps making it instantly stun enemies and an additional secondary effect. What reason is there for my extreme change? Well, for Augment:Power to be effective, must be constantly used. (same goes for every other augment but the when testing the movement speed I found it gives a 96 ms boost with no boots or extra ms meaning 1,248 gold for one cast) The extra range will give more confidence in using it for juking and perhaps even offensive purposes. Now as I said exchange, I mean will be reduced to it's sad little range which I do deem sad. Though if you truly are dominating the lane enough to use your spells like madness, which is what the mana, cdr, and mana regen from Augment:Gravity implies, then you should be able to reach a close enough range to use no problem. It's just that it takes some time to actually stun so the effectiveness of zoning them this way is weak, which is why I believe an instant stun should suffice. Plus the slippery champions tend to be the ones who go all in which means the instant stun should be able to shut down the enemy engagement while keeping them in range to finish them off with the slow. The field will serve as an aoe stun that sticks around for a bit, a lot like further preventing enemies from entering in the fray. So, the main message is that instead of changing or just tweaking Augment:Power. I propose a range boost with Augment:Power. A decrease in range for Augment:Gravity but an instantaneous stun.